The use of game controllers, and more particularly steering wheels, with personal computers or gaming systems is well known. Game controllers, such as steering wheels, have been made circular to resemble steering wheels from automobiles. However, such designs are not well suited to gaming applications. Where cars are driven in a two dimensional x-y plane of the ground, games often employ a third, z-dimension which requires additional articulation of the game controller. Moreover, when using a game controller to steer, users also typically need to manipulate buttons on the controller. These actions make the use of conventional steering wheel game controllers less ergonomic and add strain on the users' fingers, hands and/or arms.